Holly takes over the labyrinth
by Forsaken Angel1
Summary: Jareth gives Holly a crystal typewriter which changes the entire Labyrinth to suit the typers wishes. Unfortunatly all Holly wants is to rule the Labyrinth for a day, mess with Jareth's mind and get him married to Sarah. With the help of Toby, the Goblins


This is not a self insertion! I love the couple Jareth and Sarah and am only doing this out of bordom.  
  
Disclaimer:::: I own nothing, never have never will. Though, I once owned a hamster.. but he kinda froze to death and died.....Ummm....  
  
Jareth wearily rubbed his temples, his body tired from changing spandex quickly enough to accommodate the growing number of would-be heroines who wished someone or other to his Labyrinth. He quickly walked toward his big, black silk canopy bed, (What else?) then collapsed.  
  
All those girls, not to mention having to check upon the authors of his various fan-fictions. There were tortures to mete out, complements to give, girls to charm, magic to increase, and women to seduce. On top of all of that, he still hadn't found out a way to change his Labyrinth and make it better. Then an idea struck him.  
  
Without delay he stood and went to his closet, to prepare an outfit.  
  
Holly rubbed her eyes, then cuddled into the love seat that she shared with her big dog Bob, the Boxer. He shifted, then got up and leapt off the couch.  
  
"Meany" Holly called sleepily, missing the doggy warmth. Drifting on the shores of sleep, she was rudely awakened by the bay window slamming open. Glancing up, she found her front room covered in sparkles and waving black curtains. There, standing with the domineering presence only Jareth could accomplish, stood the Goblin King.  
  
In all her life, Holly wanted only one thing. To have something special happen in her life. She wanted to go on an adventure, or find something no one else had. Holly was Jareth's biggest fan, her wall covered in life-size paintings and printed out versions of his likeness.  
  
When he appeared, Holly took a long measured look at him.  
  
Then through her shoe at him and flipped over to sleep. Jareth ducked away from the flying missile and looked at her in amazement.  
  
"Child, do you know who you through your boot at?" Jareth asked haughtily. Holly looked up from her couch pillow and glared daggers in his direction.  
  
"I threw my shoe at a friggin fag who disturbed my sleep." Holly said, then buried her head under the pillow. With out warning, Jareth lifted the fifteen-year-old off of the couch by her collar. Holly jerked awake.  
  
"Nice PJ's, Holly dearest." Jareth commented dryly, nimbling blocking her futile fists thrown in his direction. Holly was wearing a pair of moon/star/cloud velvet sleeping pants, a long sleeved well-worn blue-turtle neck and a yellow vest.  
  
"Put me down-" Holly stared dumbfounded as she realized who held her hostage. Jareth, King of Goblins, star in almost every one of her fan- fictions and her hero.  
  
"Dearest, I have a problem. I have run out of fresh ideas for my Labyrinth which, as you know, changes at my very whim. I need a new idea, and your full of original notions that strike my fancy." Jareth talked as he brought out a crystal from thin air and smashed it on the ground. The ground tilted and suddenly they were in the Goblin castle's throne room. Jareth tossed her to the floor.  
  
"You want me to make a new idea for you to use in your labyrinth?" Holly asked, dusting herself off. Jareth nodded, twirling crystals.  
  
"Yes, until my well spring of inspiration has been thoroughly filled." Jareth smirked wickedly.  
  
"You can't make me!" Holly said, sticking her tongue at him. Jareth's smirk widened. Holly blanched.  
  
"Oh really? I suppose, then I'll have to use my trump card." Jareth threw a crystal at Holly and it shattered.  
  
"Oh good god." Holly muttered, watching as the world spun. Within seconds, she was again on the floor, with a few. added limbs.  
  
" Hello.. Howard" Jareth chuckled. Holly had been turned into a BOY!  
  
"I despise you" Howard, formally Holly said. Jareth motioned to his left to a solid crystal typewriter.  
  
"Begin. This typewriter will make anything come true in my Labyrinth." Jareth then sat on his throne and waited. Holly got an idea. A wonderful idea. An awful idea. Holly M Brown got a wonderful awful idea. Then, sitting, she began.  
  
Holly is turned back into a girl  
  
Holly turned to Jareth and stuck her tongue out, being a girl again, before turning back.  
  
Jareth, has given up his crown to turn transvestite and rule the world of cheese.  
  
Jareth let out a choking sound. He was no longer in his usual clothes. There he was standing in a pink spaghetti strap spangled mini dress, complete with fish-net nylons, an ear length hair bob, high heels (in pink of course) and pretty pink make up.  
  
Holly is then sent to a room on the far end of the castle. Holly typed quickly. Jareth's bellow of rage echoed across the Goblin countryside. Holly chuckled darkly.  
  
Holly learns how to make the crystals and twirl them. Holly whirled a crystal as she thought of what to do next. Then an idea struck her.  
  
Sarah is swept away and brought to the beginning of the Labyrinth. Jareth is also sent to the beginning of the labyrinth, minus all his power. Toby, her little brother, is brought to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth.  
  
In front of her, a sixteen-year old boy pops in, staring around in amazement. He has light brown hair and mismatched eyes, well-muscled yet lean, like a panther.  
  
"HEY!" Holly shouts "I said Toby Sarah's little brother!"  
  
"My name is Toby, and Sarah's my sister" The boy, Toby, replies a grin on his face "I remember this place!"  
  
"That would mean.. Sarah is thirty!" Holly cries. Then turns to the typewriter.  
  
Sarah is now the age of eighteen. There, all settled. Holly begins typing again, while Toby watches.  
  
Holly becomes Goblin Queen. Able to control the Labyrinth and the goblins. The typewriter is turned into a small tooth covering so all Holly has to do is say something and it will be so.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" Toby asked, Holly turned to him.  
  
"One, I would like to be the Goblin Queen for a while. Two, I need to have some fun. And three, I want Sarah and Jareth together." Holly explained, twirling a crystal. Toby smiled wickedly, reminding Holly of a younger Jareth.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Toby asked eagerly. Holly thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay, in a few minutes, I'm going to go down to tell them what my demands are. I need an incentive for Sarah to run the Labyrinth. How about you, act like you are brainwashed.. And I'll threaten to make you into a Goblin Man- whore if Sarah doesn't win!" Holly said surprised at her own genius.  
  
"Blech, but, okay. How about you would turn me into a man-whore for you and all the authors in Fanfiction.net?" Toby asked, kinda queasy at the thought of being a Goblin man-whore. Holly thought about it and together they made a decision.  
  
"What! I beat you sixteen years Ago!" Sarah yelled when she saw where and with whom she was. Jareth grimaced.  
  
"Don't remind me. The other fairies wouldn't let me live it down for years." Jareth sat, exasperated on the dirt floor. Sarah joined him, confused.  
  
"But, if you didn't bring me here, who did?" Sarah asked touching his shoulder. Jareth turned to her.  
  
"I let an author get a hold on the Typrewriter Of The Labyrinth, it turns anything a person writes on it true" Jareth replied eyes closed.  
  
"WHAT!" Sarah yelled. Just then, a cold wind blew and in a shower of sparkles, two people appeared, the first behind the second.  
  
"Hello" Holly said in a false British accent. Jareth stared at her. Holly wore a pair of tight fitting spandex, in black, a large charcoal gray poet shirt, a black leather vest and boots, a black cloak and a riding crop.  
  
"Scene stealer" Jareth said, hatred brimming in his eyes. Holly stuck her tongue at him.  
  
"Here's the deal. Jareth, you want your throne back. And of course your typewriter, your people, your wardrobe, your castle, and revenge on me! Sarah you want.." Holly reached behind her and led Toby to stand beside her. Toby was wearing Edward scissor hand's leather outfit. "Your brother."  
  
"Hey, that was my Idea!" Jareth called. Sarah looked unconvinced.  
  
"Both of you have to complete my Labyrinth, and you'll get what you want. If you win you get your kingdom and your brother. If I win." Holly smiled wickedly " I get to rule the kingdom, and I'll sell out your brother to be a man-whore for the highest bidder."  
  
"No!" Sarah screamed Holly's smile widened.  
  
" The highest bidder.. On Fanfiction.net" Sarah screamed and Jareth shuddered. "You have, fifteen hours in which to solve my Labyrinth before I get too cozy and decide to get rid of you both."  
  
"Scene stealer" Jareth snarled again.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not done yet. You also have to pass three tests, find three people and then finish the Labyrinth."  
  
With that Holly and Toby were gone and Jareth looking at Sarah in horror. 


End file.
